This invention relates to a package formed of a planar base part and an angled hood part which are connected to one another and between which the contents of the package are accommodated. The hood part has a planar roof and inclined side walls with outwardly extending flaps secured to the planar base part. For purposes of recycling, the two parts are of the same material, usually cardboard or plastic.
German Gebrauchsmuster (utility model) GM 92 05 435 discloses a package in which the hood part has a flat top wall and four side walls each having a flap bonded to the planar base. The package is provided with an aperture for suspension from a hook or the like. If it is attempted to set such construction upright on an edge thereof which is opposite from the aperture, the package would tip over or would, at best, stand at a substantially oblique orientation. Thus, such structures are adapted only for suspension.
To ensure that the package is able to stand in an approximately vertical orientation, it would be necessary to omit one of the flaps normally provided on the side wall oriented towards the supporting surface and such wall should be connected flush with the outer edge of the planar base part. In such a case, however there would be no connection at that side between the planar base part and the side wall of the hood part. The package would be unstable and the contents could drop out of the package at this location or could be removed by unauthorized persons. An inward angling of the flap makes more difficult its securement to the planar base part because a connection could no longer be effected by sealing, welding or gluing under pressure.